1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to automatic pick systems for string instruments, and more particularly, to an automatic pick system for picking guitar strings based on the depression of each guitar string into contact with a fret of a guitar.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,948 to Freimuth et al. (hereinafter Freimuth) discloses a musical stringed instrument including a control circuit for playing with one hand. One hand operation is accomplished by selectively bringing one or more strings into electrical contact with electrical contacts or frets or by depressing switches corresponding to each string. A striker pad impacts a chosen string, causing it to generate a vibration signal which is in turn identified via an identifying means comprising an electrical circuit that includes a Schmitt trigger, a monostable multivibrator and a solid state relay. Each striker pad does not actually pick or pluck a string (i.e., the act of pulling and releasing a string to provide an impulse that vibrates the string). Each striker pad mounted on a rocker arm is simply impacted against a string upon actuation of a solenoid. A return spring then retracts the striker pad once the power provided to the solenoid has been removed.
The Freimuth design has many known drawbacks and limitations. The impact action differs from conventional strumming of a string, and thus, the sound generated is undesirably different. More specifically, such impacting action is unlike those effected manually where a string is generally pulled at a right angle to the lengthwise direction of the string with a finger or plectrum and then released while the finger or plectrum continues to travel in the direction of the pulling action.
Freimuth also lacks the ability to swiftly return the striker pad to its rest position in order to anticipate a subsequent actuation of the striker pad. Once de-actuated, a spring passively returns the solenoid to its rest position before the next actuation of the striker pad can be effected. This prevents the user from playing notes in quick repetition. Freimuth also requires complex components that are subject to mechanical failure and increased manufacturing costs. Vibration is generated due to an impact of a striker pad versus the pulling and releasing of a string in a manual picking action. According to Freimuth's teaching, the quality of string vibration relies on the duration for which a striker pad comes in contact with a string. Such limitation unnecessarily complicates the control of a device for automatically picking a string and causes the corresponding string instrument to be susceptible to sound quality changes.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, there exists a need for an automatic pick system which is simple in its construction and responsive to rapid playing of notes.